Game Night
by wildbee
Summary: What happens when the boy's game night gets derailed by a secret Dom/Sub relationship? A whole new kind of Game Night, that's what. Canon pairs as couples and Non-Canon pairs for smexin. Femme-Slash and Slash very likely. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: I don't own this. If I did, I'd be making RPattz fuck me right now.**

**I wrote this for a contest. Contest died, apparently. Lucky you.**

**Thanks to my Sexy Six –**

**The Busty Beta - **_**Unchanged Affections**_

**The Pervy Pre-readers - **_**Twilight44, Lory B, **_**and**_** Jasperlover16**_

**and The Smokin Smut Queens – **_**EdwardsBloodType **_**and**_** Kiki Blue**_

**If you're not a fan of swapping, femme-slash, and Dom/Sub smut, don't read this. All I can say is I have an unbelievable need to make Edward do very naughty and wrong things to Alice. It makes me smile…**

~/o\~/o\~/o\~

It had been a long week, and the boys and I were headed out to a football game. The Seahawks were playing the Patriots and Emmett had scammed 50-yard line tickets only five rows up from the field. We were pumped and anxious as hell for a long night of drinking beer, eating hot dogs, and cheering on our home team.

As soon as our wives heard about our plans, they threw together a movie night. They planned on seeing some new romantic comedy that was in the theaters. I was happy that they were keeping me from having to watch it with Bella. She had talked about it ever since seeing the preview months ago when she dragged me to some vampire movie. I knew I would have gone along if she'd asked me, but she seemed so excited about her evening with the girls that I didn't for one second feel bad about missing it.

"Edward, you ready yet?" she called from the living room. I was in the bedroom tying my shoes before grabbing my jacket.

"Yeah, hang on," I called. I knew she was looking forward to the evening, but her enthusiasm was a little overboard. As I entered the living room, I saw her standing by the door, her foot tapping away as she waited impatiently for me. "What's the rush?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to be late. Besides, you boys have quite a drive to the stadium, so you need to get going." She was right, and I quickly pushed my wallet into my back pocket. My fingers skimmed over it and I could feel the outline of the rubber ring inside. Bella and I weren't ready for kids, and even though she was on birth control, she always insisted I keep a condom in my wallet —just in case. Feeling the condom reminded me of what it was like to be with her, and that made me smile. When I looked closer at her, I noticed the way she was dressed.

She stood watching out the window and I took a few moments to let my eyes wander her body. Her hair was down around her shoulders, soft curls framing her face. Her make up was a little darker than normal, with deep red lipstick coloring her pouty lips. She was wearing her trench coat, which didn't surprise me since it was late fall and the temperatures were usually pretty chilly. She had the belt tied tight around her waist, and I wasn't able to see what she was wearing underneath, but her bare legs led me to believe it was most likely a skirt and blouse. As I looked down to her feet, I felt myself harden as I took in the shoes she had on. They were black, strappy, and had a heel that had to have been at least four inches high. They were the kind of shoes I'd often heard her refer to as "fuck me heels." My dick grew stiffer, I decided that when we got home, I would absolutely be bending her over the back of the sofa and fucking her. I began to imagine all kinds of skimpy outfits that she could be wearing under her coat, but her voice brought me back to reality.

"What?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "What's wrong? Do I look okay?"

The corner of my mouth pulled up a bit as I gave her my best panty dropping smile. "You look incredible. It's almost good enough to make me cancel our plans tonight and take you right here on the floor." I moved closer to her, skimming my hands along her waist as I pulled her against me.

"Edward, we gotta go," she sighed, raising her hand to push against my chest. I nuzzled my nose along her jaw, placing light kisses on the skin there. "Sweetie, I'll do whatever you want tonight when we get home, but we gotta go or we'll be late."

When I didn't let up, she pushed harder. "You know Rose doesn't like it when we're late, come on."

I knew Rosalie was Bella's friend, and her husband was a great guy, but Rose had some kind of weird hold over Bella. She said it was just the way their friendship was, but I wasn't sure. Something seemed off about it. I often felt jealous of their connection, but I knew how much it would hurt Bella if I questioned things, so I let it go.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door, anxious to go. I laughed a little at her impatience and we walked quickly to the car. Opening the door for her, I noticed when she sat down that her thigh was bare, and I wondered what length her skirt was if that much skin was showing under her coat.

The drive over to Emmett and Rosalie's house was pretty quiet, and I laughed a few times at Bella as she seemed to vibrate with anticipation. Apparently she needed a night out as much as I did, and watching her chew on her finger nails made me feel a little bad that she was so wound up. She bopped her leg up and down, and as I glanced over at her, I noticed the folds of her coat had opened a little, and the milky white skin of her thigh was staring back at me. Her eyes were focused out the window, and I slowly raised my hand to her lap, lightly tracing my fingers up the pebbled flesh of her leg and toward her underwear.

"Edward!" she yelled as she jumped back a bit. "You scared me."

"Bella, what is going on? You look nervous, like you're waiting for a surprise or something. And what are you wearing under that? I don't remember any skirts you have that are that short." I slid my fingers higher and almost choked when they met nothing but the lace of her panties.

"Sweetie, don't. We're getting dressed at Rose's house, that's why I brought the bag. It's got my clothes and stuff in it," Bella said, gesturing toward the back seat where her gym bag sat.

"Damn, all you have on is underwear?" I asked, watching as she blushed, the red slowly spreading across the part of her chest that I could see. "Let me see," I demanded, my voice dropping in pitch and growing stronger.

Her teeth bit into her lower lip as her hands carefully moved to the belt at her waist. Her nimble fingers pulled at the knot, sliding it undone. My eyes darted back and forth between her and the road, as I tried to not only catch a glimpse of my nearly naked wife, but also keep us from crashing. She pulled her jacket open a little, and I was able to see the outline of her right tit, the nipple taut and puckered.

"Oh shit, honey," I whispered, watching as her left hand pulled at the other panel and exposed the dark blue lace panties she wore. I nearly swerved off the road as she began to giggle.

"Please don't wreck the car, Edward. Otherwise the paramedics are gonna to get an eyeful of me in nothing but a thong when they come to pull me out of the wreckage." I knew I didn't want any other man to see her like that, so I steeled my nerves and put both hands on the steering wheel, tightening my fingers around it.

"Honey, when we get home, you're wearing that and nothing else, you got it?" I told her.

"Yes, sir," she whispered. I watched as she closed her coat back up and retied the belt. Suddenly, I didn't want to go to the football game anymore—all I wanted was to go home and fuck my wife until I couldn't see straight.

The rest of the drive she teased me with little flashes of skin, of lace, and of nipple, but never gave me more than a glimpse. My cock was harder than steel by the time we pulled up to Rosalie and Emmett's house, and I had to beg her to stop so that I could avoid the rather large problem of walking into the room with Little Edward at full staff. Bella giggled, but was out of the car and hurrying to the door before I even had the key out of the ignition. She waited for me on the front porch, and if I hadn't known better, I would have guessed from the light shining in her eyes that she had a huge surprise waiting for her inside the house.

Rose answered the door, wearing only her robe and heels. That solidified Bella's story for me, but I got a little uncomfortable as the two of them whispered and cooed to one another. It felt as though I was an intruder on their private moment, and when I saw Rose ghost her hand across Bella's back and ass as they walked in front of me, my suspicions grew. Something was going on here, though I still couldn't figure out what.

Jasper and Alice were already in the living room with Emmett when we walked in. Jasper was a friend of Emmett's from college and he and Alice completed our little circle of friends. Everyone was laughing and talking, and I noticed a few open beer bottles around the room. As I watched Emmett and Jasper both take drinks from the bottles in their hands, I assumed that either I was driving to the game, or we were taking a car service. We'd done that before since Emmett's employer offered to send their driver if we wanted. It was nice to be able to unwind at the game without worrying about who would be staying sober.

The girls moved their conversation into the kitchen, and as they did I noticed Alice was wearing a pair of very short shorts along with a tight tank top. The fact that she had on no bra was glaringly obvious, and she smiled brightly at me as she walked past.

"Hey Edward, you looking forward to the game tonight?" she asked, pausing on her way.

"Yeah, it should be fun. Is Jazz ready for it?" I asked, making small talk and trying to avoid staring at the breasts that were pointing right at me. I had to admit, for such a tiny woman, she had an amazing rack. Jasper was a lucky man, though I couldn't complain, what with Bella's perfect tits and all.

"Yep, I think he's ready to go. Speaking of which," she turned to Jasper and Emmett before continuing on to the kitchen. "You three had better get a move on. The girls and I need to finish getting ready so we aren't late for our show."

Emmett and Jasper slowly pulled themselves up off the sofa and walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to their wives. Following them through the doorway, I saw Bella leaning against the counter, and I pulled her off to the side.

"You gonna be good tonight?" I asked devilishly, placing my hands on her hips and pulling her against my chest.

"Aren't I always good, sweetie?" She smiled, looking up at me as she batted her thick black lashes.

"Yeah, you are," I said. "And I can't wait to see just how good you'll be for me later." I placed a kiss on the side of her neck, sucking lightly as she squealed and giggled. I loved the things I could do to her with just a little nibble or kiss. She really was the perfect woman for me, and I couldn't imagine my life without her.

She glanced over to Alice and Rose several times as we stood silently by, waiting for the two other couples to quit what could only be described as dry humping in the middle of the kitchen. With laughs and hand smacks on their wives asses, Emmett and Jasper were soon strutting toward the front door, yelling back for me to get a move on so we wouldn't be late.

I placed one more kiss on Bella's lips, tasting the sweetness of her, before pulling back and flashing my best smile. "See you soon," I sighed. She raised her hand and waved a bit to me, before bursting into a fit of laughter. I was glowing as I hurried to meet up with the boys, and when we got outside, we found that the car service had just arrived. We piled into the back of the SUV, saying a quick hello to Mike, the same driver that had driven us to previous games. He was a nice guy and always had great jokes for us. Though in hindsight, they might have only seemed great because we were drunk when he told us most of them.

We drove for about thirty minutes, laughing and catching up on the past week. Jasper had a big project at work that he was buried under. He hadn't had time to do anything other than breathe and eat all week, and he was really looking forward to a little down time tonight. Emmett had been training a new employee all week, and while he said Tanya was definitely a "looker, with huge fuckin' boobs," she seemed to take a long time catching onto things. He was stressed out and ready for some fun. After hearing about their weeks—both of them saying they hadn't even had time to spend with their wives—I didn't feel so bad about my week. I fell asleep each night with Bella wrapped tightly in my arms, and more often than not, emanating a post coital bliss.

During the drive, we cracked open a few more beers, each of us consuming at least two during the half hour it took us to get to the stadium. We were all feeling a good buzz and glad that we didn't have to worry about driving anywhere any time soon. Just as we arrived at the stadium, Emmett grabbed his wallet, letting out a groan as he hastily searched through it.

"Oh man, the tickets aren't here. I must have left them at home! Shit! What are we gonna do? The girls are probably already gone to their movie," he said. Jasper and I looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"Well," I replied after a few moments of quiet, "I guess we gotta go back and get them. What else _can_ we do?" Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Hey Mike," Emmett said.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, we gotta go back home. I forgot the fuckin' tickets. I could have sworn Rose said she put them in my wallet, but they aren't here."

"Oh, well, I have another pick up after I drop you guys off, I can't bring you back until later. I don't know what you want to do," Mike said. I thought about it for a moment.

"Listen, I can drive, it's fine. I haven't drunk nearly as much as you guys and if we hang out at the house for a bit, I'll be good to drive. Besides, you two need the relaxing more than I do. It's fine," I offered up. Em and Jazz looked at each other, before Jasper finally spoke up.

"Well, why don't we call the girls and see if they've left yet. If they haven't, and knowing how long it takes Alice to get dressed, I'll bet their still there, then maybe we can get them to drive us over and go to a later show. That way Mike could still pick us up afterward."

We thought that was a great idea and Emmett quickly called Rose.

"Rosie, where are the tickets, babe? They aren't in my wallet," he said, then listened to her reply.

"Oh man, you're killing me, honey." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Yeah, we're on our way back, and we wondered if maybe you guys could bring us back to the stadium and then just catch a later showing of your movie."

He was silent for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "I love you, baby!" he said, excitement in his voice. "We'll be back in a bit."

He put away his phone before turning to Jasper and I. "Yeah, she said no problem. She thought I said I'd get them, so she left them on our dresser. Damn, that woman. I know she told me she'd put them in my wallet, but whatever. Hey Mike, take us back to my place and then just plan to pick us up from here tonight, if that sounds okay."

"Sure thing guys. You won't miss much of the game, you were gonna be pretty early." Mike swung the car around and we hurried back to Emmett's house. Since none of us had to drive the rest of the night, we continued our drinking. By the time we got back to the house, we were all pretty drunk.

"You're house is such a lovely color," Jasper said, his southern drawl thick in his voice.

"Thanks. I think it's like white or cream or something." Emmett paused on the sidewalk to stare at his house. "Yeah, I think it's white."

"Whatever, it's very pretty," Jasper slowly said. His eyes had glazed over a bit and there was a small smile plastered to his face. As he hiccupped a little, he stopped mid-step. "Alice isn't gonna like that I'm drunk already." Emmett and I laughed, but his obvious worry made me wonder what Bella would think.

"Suck it up, you fuckin' pansies," Emmett said with a straight face. He cleared his throat and pulled the key ring out of his pocket. Carefully sliding the key into the lock, he quietly opened the door and let us in. I wondered where the girls were. I hoped they were dressed and ready to go, but as I remembered eyeing her tits on our drive over, the thought of possibly catching Bella topless had my stomach clenching.

"Shhh, we gotta be quiet so they don't know we've been drinking," Emmett whispered, before turning and leading us into the house. I laughed, mumbling something along the lines of "Too late for that" and followed him, making sure to keep my footsteps as soft as possible. The lights were off in the living room and kitchen, so as Emmett headed for the bedroom in search of Rosalie, Jasper and I waited in the doorway of the kitchen, trying to keep quiet.

Emmett came back down the hall, a puzzled look on his face. "They aren't there," he said. "I wonder where the hell they are."

"I hope they didn't leave already," Jasper said as we stood together, wondering where they might be.

The rooms around us were silent, though after a few moments we could hear sounds coming from deeper within the house.

"What's that?" I asked, stepping towards the short hall way that led to the TV room. The door was at the end of the hall and it was closed, but as we got closer we could see a dim light shining from underneath it. Our drunken states probably made us a bit paranoid, and we slowly walked to the door, stopping just short of it. The sounds coming from the room were soft, and every so often I could have sworn I heard a moan or giggle. We all remained silent as we listened, pressing our ears against the door. Finally, our curiosity got the better of us and I reached for the handle and slowly turned it.

Emmett's TV room was his pride and joy. The large screen plasma television on the wall allowed him to watch his favorite sports teams with the most clarity and highest definition possible. The room consisted of a small bar in the corner, where he liked to play bartender, as well as a large suede leather L shaped sofa, a round coffee table in front of it, and an overstuffed chair directly across from that. There were a few windows in the room, but they were all covered by thick wooden blinds, as well as draperies that kept all outside traces of light from coming in and disturbing Emmett's viewing experience. The girls were rarely allowed in the room, so the sight we beheld as the door silently swung open shocked us all.

Settled deep into the large chair was Rosalie, her head thrown back and her golden curls clinging to the fabric of the chair behind her. Her mouth was opened and my dick twitched as one of the most amazing sounds I'd ever heard poured from her lips. As my eyes traveled down her body, taking in the vision before me, I was overwhelmed at one of the most erotic displays I'd ever seen. Rosalie was completely nude, her massive breasts looking soft and creamy, the hard pink nipples poking upward. I watched as her right hand rose, reaching across her and weaving into Alice's black hair, as she sat perched on the arm of the chair.

Alice was bent over, her mouth attached to Rose's neck, where she was biting and sucking the soft flesh there. Her left hand was brushing over Rose's tits, roaming back and forth between them as she squeezed and rolled the nipples between her fingers and thumb. I noticed that Alice was still wearing the tight tank top from earlier in the evening, but now the bottom hem of it was raised and rested above her breasts. Her small but supple bosom was framed nicely by the shirt and her little nipples were hard enough to cut glass. Her shorts were gone, and when I looked closer I could see Rose's hand between her thighs, fingers shifting back and forth. Alice moaned before raising her head up and letting her lips meet Rose's, their pebbled tongues twisting together in a passionate kiss.

I heard two soft groans behind me as Emmett and Jasper took in the scene before us. Their sighs of "Shit" and "Hot Damn" were almost inaudible and when my eyes continued to travel Rosalie's body, I soon had my own expletive to add to theirs.

"Oh fuck me," I breathed as I saw Rosalie's thighs, my Bella's face nestled hungrily between them. I watched wordlessly as she pushed deeper and deeper into Rose's core, her lips attacking the wet and glistening pussy there. Her tongue flicked out and my cock shot to attention as she stroked the sensitive pink nub, sending a shock wave through Rosalie's body.

"Oh, Bellaaaa," Rose cried out, her right hand moving to grasp the back of Bella's head, pulling her in tighter. Alice moved on the chair and greedily took one of Rose's nipples into her mouth, suckling the tit while her hand fondled the other. Looking back to Bella, I noticed her hands pushing Rose's thighs farther apart as she moved her face in closer. She continued to kiss and suck the soft lips in front of her, making Rose moan and shift even more.

When Bella lifted two fingers and pushed them into Rosalie's core, I heard Emmett gasp, a quiet "Ah, motherfucker" slipping from his mouth. The three of us remained by the door, unsure of what to do. We watched as our wives, the girls we loved more than life itself, continued to suck, lick, and caress each other. They all seemed completely oblivious to the fact that we had caught them, but when I pulled my eyes away from the sight of my Bella tongue fucking Rose, I was instantly caught up in the hungry look from Rosalie that was piercing through me.

"You boys like what you see?" she purred, flashing a devilish smirk at us. Each of us mumbled a yes and nodded our heads like puppets. Alice and Bella each looked up at us, neither of them stopping their ministrations on Rose. "Good, why don't you take a seat over then on the couch and enjoy the show. Maybe if you're good boys, we'll play with you, too." Her eyes slid closed as Alice bit down on the flesh of her upper breast, and she let out a long, hungry moan.

Emmett, Jasper, and I quickly looked at one another, before bolting to the sofa and taking our spots. There was no fuckin' way in hell we were missing this show. Emmett sat on the closest end, with Jasper sitting a cushion away from him near the curve of L. I took my seat on the short end of the L, each of us leaving plenty of space for the man next to him. It was a guy thing—you didn't crowd a man when he was getting off, or getting fucked. Our eyes remained on the three women before us, their delicious skin seeming to melt together.

Looking closer at Bella, I saw that she still had on her blue lace panties, and that they were indeed a thong, like she'd alluded to in the car. Her ass cheeks were front and center for us, with the thin line of lace running between them, down to her pussy. Her back was bare and her hair was falling around her shoulders. I wanted nothing more than to fuck her from behind at that very moment, but what Rose said a few moments earlier had me intrigued. If we played nice and just watched them enjoy one another, then they might play with us. I wondered if Bella would take me into another room, or if she'd want to ride me right there. Either way, I didn't care. I knew Jasper and Emmett would be so busy with their own girls, they wouldn't notice what me and mine were doing.

We continued to observe the girls, the actions that they were taking, and I was surprised when Alice moved to straddle Rose's lap, bringing her core to just above Bella's head. When Bella angled her face up and bit down on Alice's slit, while still thrusting her fingers deep into Rosalie, I let out a gust of air and fought the urge to slide my hand into my pants and jerk off. It was the most beautiful and sexy thing I'd witnessed in all my life, and I memorized every color, every smell, and every sound of it. I knew I would be whacking off to this moment for years to come, and I wanted to make sure I had everything about it perfect in my memory.

Emmett and Jasper were in the same condition I was, and from the corner of my eye I could see them battling with themselves over the proper way to act in this situation. Alice began to nibble on Rosalie's neck, freeing her mouth, and Rosalie spoke to us.

"You boys are so quiet, we don't like that do we girls?" she said, to which Alice and Bella whimpered a definite "No" sound. "Why don't you let us hear you, hmm? We won't bite...unless you want us to." She laughed and soon I heard Bella humming in agreement. Alice yelped a little, jumping up and pulling her cunt out of Bella's reach. Bella moved her lips back to Rose and latched on to the glistening, slick skin, humming again as she did so. Rose moaned and writhed, and I realized what that sexy hum was doing as the vibrations spread throughout the sensitive area. Bella loved it when I did that, and again I fought off the urge to stand up and go to her. I'd never wanted my wife more, and my dick had never been harder.

Several more lust filled minutes passed as the girls continued to pleasure one another. Finally, Alice slid over to the arm of the chair and began to play with Rosalie's tits again, and as I watched, I was overwhelmed by the beauty of them. There were large, without a doubt, but they were soft and the skin was milky white, and I couldn't fight back the craving to taste one of them. I got a glimpse of Bella's tits every few moments when she moved, but as I compared the two of them, I wondered what it would be like to suck on Rose's boobs, teasing her nipples with my tongue. I'd always thought Rose to be a beautiful woman, something of a blonde bombshell, but I'd never looked at her inappropriately. Now, as she sat being tongue fucked by my wife, I couldn't stop imagining what it would be like if I was the one pleasuring her. I wanted to feel her writhing under my hand the way she was for Bella and Alice. I stole a look at Emmett, his eyes focused completely on what Bella was doing to Rose; I didn't even feel bad about the depraved images my imagination was creating.

When I looked back up, I noticed Alice's chest, her deep breaths causing her tits to move up and down rapidly. Even though her breasts were much smaller than the other girls, they were well proportioned to her body. She was such a tiny woman, and in that moment I could envision myself throwing her up against a wall and fucking her senseless. It would be so easy—she'd be so light and effortless to carry. I wanted to know if her pussy was a tight as the rest of her body, but I knew I'd probably never find out. My cock grew even harder at the thought of her riding me like she had Rosalie before, but when I looked back to Bella; I was overcome with lust, which was surprising considering how horny I already was.

Bella's tongue was buried in Rose's folds, and I watched as the muscles in her neck moved and contracted with each stroke. Her fingers continued to push in and out of the slick mound, while she sucked the clit just above them. She wasn't just eating Rose out, or tongue fucking her—the way she moved had more reverence to it—more devotion. She was kissing Rosalie, and the attention that she paid to each centimeter of Rose's sex was beautiful. The way she moved her fingers gently from one hole to the other made me want to finally give in to the whole anal sex thing that Bella had been trying to talk me into. I looked on as she plunged three fingers in Rosalie's ass, making Rose moan louder than she had before. Bella's eyes looked up to meet Rose's, and Bella seemed to be so proud of herself, like she had finally accomplished a long attempted task. Rose whispered something to her and for the second time that evening, I felt as though I was intruding on an intimate moment between the two of them.

As Emmett, Jasper, and I continued to watch, groans coming from each of us at every move the girls made, I was surprised to see Rosalie lift Alice's head and begin speaking into her ear. She spoke for a few moments, while Alice continued to caress Rose's breasts, and when she was done, Alice leaned in for a kiss, her lips softly sucking on Rose's. It was private and I could almost feel the emotion between the two women. The longer I watched the three of them, the more I wondered how long this had been going on. There was obviously a connection there, but how had I missed it before?

Alice stood from the chair, turning to look at the three of us that were seated on the sofa. Her eyes met mine, before moving on to Jasper's, and then finally Emmett's. A grin stretched across her face, and she walked over to him. As she moved, I noticed her bare pussy glistening a little, and I knew that she was turned on. I licked my lips at the thought of tasting the juices that were evident, then looked back to watch Bella and Rose, who had become completely consumed by one another. Bella's eyes were closed tight, while Rose's head was thrown back yet again, her hands digging into Bella's hair and pulling her in closer still.

From the side, I saw Alice walk over to Emmett, stopping in front of him. He sat still on the sofa, waiting to see what she had planned. Cautiously, she bent over, her ass high in the air, and grasped his belt buckle. After unloosening it, she popped open the button on his jeans and slid down the zipper. Jasper's eyes were fixed to her, taking in each of her actions, and I hoped he wouldn't do anything rash if she continued with Emmett.

She looked over to him, raising her finger to her mouth and letting out a long and soft, "Shhhhhh." Jasper seemed to relax a bit, and when she reached for the waistband of Emmett's jeans, he quickly lifted his ass off the couch. She shimmied his pants down to his knees, and his dick stood straight up. I'd seen him in the shower at the gym, and I knew what he looked like when not erect. I figured he was a force to be reckoned with when he was completely hard, but the length and girth of his cock surprised even me. Rosalie must have really enjoyed riding that, and for a moment I wondered if the size of him might break little Alice.

She smiled, running her fingertips along the length of him. She was still bent over, and when she leaned in farther, licking his tip with her tongue, he let out a grunt from deep within his chest. She giggled a bit, then plunged him into her mouth, her pink lips surrounding him. After a few bobs of her head, she let him go with a pop, and stood straight up. "Mmmm," she said in a lustful voice. She then turned to look at Jasper, whose hands were clenched at his sides.

After taking a few steps closer to him, she stood before him, and I got a closer look at the outline of her tits, her ass, and the soaking wet pussy between her thighs. The two of them were caught up in each others gaze for a few moments, and I glanced back to Bella and Rose, watching as Bella continued her assault on Rose's sex. Rose was writhing from the feeling of Bella's tongue and fingers, while massaging her own breasts, tugging and pulling on each nipple. Looking back to Alice, I saw her bend again, reaching for Jasper's pants and undoing the buttons on his jeans. Once she had moved his pants down to his knees, she repeated the actions she'd taken with Emmett, blowing him for several seconds. After a curt "Enough" from Rose, she sheepishly stood, letting go of Jasper's long cock, and turned to face me.

I felt myself push back into the sofa, wondering what she would do to me. Before I knew it, she was standing in front of me, smiling as she bent over and pulled at my waistband. I noticed Emmett staring at her ass, and figured he could see her pussy and how wet she was. His hand was wrapped around his dick as he slowly slid it up and down, his mind most likely lost in the seductress before us. She quickly undid my button and zipper, then slid my pants down to my knees. My hard cock sprung forth from the confines of the denim, and she licked her lips as she looked down at me. "Perfect, just like I thought," she murmured, before kneeling down before me. Her little hand wrapped around my hardened member, and she began to stroke me. It felt so good, I could have come right there. I wanted to look back at Bella, to watch my wife, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Alice's.

"I'm gonna suck you so good, you'll be screaming my name from now on every time Bella sucks you off," she said, then her tongue flicked out and she licked me from base to tip. As her tongue swirled around, lapping up the pre-cum that had pooled on the slit, she slowly took my swollen head into her mouth. It was hot and wet, and I couldn't help the moan that erupted from me. I wanted her to pull me down into her throat and swallow me as I came, and when she started to take me deeper, I closed my eyes and let myself feel the ecstasy of it.

After a few moments, I heard movement in the room and opened my eyes just in time to see Rose stand from the chair. Bella's mouth was still firmly attached to her mound, and the disgruntled sound that came from her as Rose tried to pull away made me believe that Bella really loved sucking pussy.

"Oh, my Bella, such a good girl. You love that pussy, don't you baby?" Rosalie asked as she reached down to pet Bella's hair. Bella made a groan and tried to nod her head, as she sat looking up at Rose, refusing to let go of the lips she had spent so much time kissing.

"Time for some more fun, my pet," Rose said, and she reached farther down to grab Bella's arms and lift her to her feet. Alice continued to slide up and down my cock, her tongue twisting and curling around me. Her teeth scraped along the underside of me, and that combined with the searing kiss Rosalie had pulled Bella into caused me to jerk. Alice looked up at me with wide eyes and paused, obviously wondering if she'd done something wrong. My body didn't like the loss of sensation, so I reached out and grabbed her head, pushing her back down on me. She moaned in contentment and I lifted my hips a little, pushing myself farther into her hot mouth.

"Yeah, keep going," I said, a slight growl to my voice.

As Bella and Rose broke away from one another, Bella stepped toward the couch, moving quickly to where Jasper sat. She bent over him, reaching down and taking hold of his dick, then brought her mouth slowly down to it, her tongue reaching out to lick the tip of him. She wrapped her lips around him and sucked a few times, as he sat watching her head bob up and down. When she released him, he reached up and flicked her nipple, causing her to jump a bit. She smiled widely, so I knew she wasn't hurt, then moved over to Emmett, where she sunk to her knees and thrust him into her mouth.

"Aren't my babies good little cock suckers?" Rose asked, eyeing each of us. "Goodness Jasper, you do seem to be awfully lonely. I might have to fix that."

She walked to Jasper, kneeled down, and began to blow him. The girls were talented, it was obvious since each one of us was overcome with desire and lust for them. Each girl had her own technique, and the change from what our wives usually did to us seemed to be welcome and somewhat exciting. I internally wondered if I could get Alice to give Bella some pointers on the little tricks she was doing to my cock, and as she looked up at me with her big, blue eyes, I noticed that the hand that wasn't wrapped around my shaft was underneath her, plunging in and out between her thighs. She was fingering herself while she gave me head, and I was so fucking turned on by it. Just as I was about to pull her up and make her ride me, Rose let go of Jasper's cock and looked at each of us.

"I wanna fuck," she said, standing and straddling Jasper's lap. I watched as she slowly slid herself down onto him, letting his long dick fill her. "Oh, that's so good, baby. Fuck me hard, Jazz." She began to slide up and down as Jasper grabbed onto her hips and moved along with her.

Bella stood up, looking down at Emmett, and when she grabbed his hands, she placed them on her panties. "Rip them off, and then fuck me." Emmett wrapped his fingers around the lace and pulled, a tear sounding through the room. She moved to place her knees on each side of him, and I watched as he fingered her, her head lulling back from the feeling. She carefully sunk down onto him, and once she was completely surrounding him, she pulled his face to her tits and began to rock her hips back and forth.

Normally the thought of my wife fucking another man would have pushed me over the edge, but as I sat there, with Alice's lips wrapped around my dick, I was more turned on than ever by watching Bella bounce up and down on Emmett's lap. Knowing that she would be going home with me made me feel more secure about the situation. I also wondered if she'd known what would happen tonight—if she'd taken a part in planning it. I knew she could be a little wild in bed, but I'd never imagined she'd be capable of something like this. As I sat enjoying the sight before me, as well as the hot little mouth I was currently fucking, I had never been happier that she had that little freaky streak in her.

Alice released my dick from her mouth, then straightened on her knees. I wanted that damn tank top off, so I reached out, grabbed it, and pulled it up and over her head. I threw it to the floor, then helped her stand. She climbed into my lap, and as her pussy hovered over my cock, I stopped her. "I want to taste you. Will you let me taste you, Ali?" Her eyes widened, then she nodded slightly, and moved to place a foot on the back of the sofa, next to my head. She lowered her core to my waiting lips, and I plunged my tongue deep within her. She moaned and moved back and forth, but I grabbed at her hips and thighs, holding her still. I wanted to enjoy the feel of her in my mouth. I brought my fingers up and slid them into her tight little slit, pistoning them in and out of her. She writhed above me, and after having watched Bella with Rose, I decided to try something new. I carefully pushed my index finger into her ass, listening closely as she mewed and cursed from the feeling. After a few moments, I added another finger to it, and I knew she was getting close; I could taste her juices starting to pool on my tongue.

Letting go of her hips, I slid her down my body and into my lap before finally slamming into her waiting cunt, and beginning to pump in and out of her. My eyes drifted over to the other couples, and I saw Jasper with his face buried between Rose's tits, sucking and biting like he was a starved man that had finally found food. Rosalie had her head thrown back, her hands reaching behind her as she stroked Jasper's balls with one and fingered her own ass with the other. His hands were pressing into the flesh at her hips, and the skin there was bright red. I had a feeling it might hurt her later, but I also got the impression that she liked things a little rough.

Bella continued to ride up and down Emmett's cock, as he kissed her neck and chest. Something inside me cringed as I watched him kiss her so intimately, but the drunken haze that had settled over me stifled it, and I was able to look past the jealousy and take note of her body. The way she shifted and moved was breathtaking, and I felt my heart pound harder in my chest. She was clinging to Emmett's shoulders, gripping his t-shirt tightly, as she used him to steady herself while she continued to raise and lower onto him. Her eyes were shut tight, and her lips moved as she whispered something quietly. I was too far away to hear it, but from the way her lush pink lips moved, I wanted to believe she was saying my name, thinking of only me in that moment.

Alice moaned, drawing my attention back to the woman in my lap. Her blue eyes were opened wide and she was staring at me, her tongue sliding out to wet her lips. "Touch me," she softly said, and I did, moving my hand from her hips and placing it on her breast as I squeezed the soft mound. She "hmmm"ed in contentment, her eye lids sliding closed, and she began to rise and fall on my cock with a renewed vigor.

"Jazz, oh Jazzy," Rosalie panted, and from the corner of my eye I could see her hands settling on Jasper's knees as she leaned back, her back arching and causing her tits to thrust outward. Jasper's mouth was still sucking at her nipples as she began to move faster, her pants and moans growing louder.

Things began to get a little hazy as each couple got closer to their releases. I forced myself to look away from Bella and Emmett. I knew what she looked like when she came, and I didn't want to see her looking that beautiful for anyone but me. I heard her whimpers and Emmett's grunts, and I knew what that meant as they were lost in the moment with one another. Where Bella and Emmett were quiet and reserved in their sounds, Jasper and Rosalie were animalistic and loud. They moaned and called out to each other, a few times even sounding as if they were growling. There was no feeling of respect between them—they were flat out fucking.

Alice and I were quiet, but respectful of one another. While it was hot, and I was completely turned on, I soon realized I needed to make myself focus on only her if this was going to work. I wanted to come, and to make sure she was completely satisfied, so I looked again at her body, the soft white skin that my hands were roaming over. I lovingly slid them over her face, her breasts, her hips, and her ass, letting my touch calm and reassure her. She was an incredible woman and I was humbled that she would allow me to know her this way. Her inner walls began to tighten around my cock, and I could feel the bumpiness of her, squeezing and teasing me. It felt incredible, and with each thrust I hit deeper within her. Somewhere along the lines I must have found her g-spot, because she began to mew and moan in ways she hadn't before.

The pace at which she slid up and down on me began to quicken, her closed eyelids tightening as her hands grabbed at the collar of my shirt, pulling me toward her. My lips found the nipple of a breast, and my tongue flicked out, licking at it before I bit down lightly with my teeth.

"Edward," she whispered, going even faster. I could hear the other girls moaning and whispering to their partners as they each got closer to their climax. A tightening began in my stomach and my toes began to curl. I knew I was getting closer as well, and the thought of erupting in Alice worried me a bit. Did she want me to? Would it be okay? I had condoms in my wallet, but she didn't look like she wanted to stop and get one. The beer from earlier in the evening emboldened me, and I slowed her down, wanting to make sure there wouldn't be any little reminders from this evening about nine months from now.

"Ali," I whispered, as she breathed hard and looked at me with a worried expression. Leaning my mouth to her ear I continued. "Will you let me fuck you in the ass, Ali?"

She sucked in a quick breath before frantically nodding. "Oh yes, please."

I lifted her a bit, and she moved toward me, helping me to position myself. I'd never done it this way, though I'd thought about it many times after Bella began mentioning trying it. Alice slowly sunk down onto me and the feeling was different—tighter. But it wasn't just that, it was also slicker, smoother, and hotter. A groan from deep within me left my mouth, and the sounds coming from her began to climb in pitch as she started to move up and down.

"Fuck yeah, Ali. Harder baby, ride me harder." My words seemed to give her a new push, and she began to call out to me, her voice getting louder. My name slipping from her tongue as she approached her orgasm made me feel powerful, and I continued to pull her down onto me with more force than before, enjoying her tight little ass for as long as I could. "That's it, Ali. Shit, you feel so good!"

"Oh yes, Jazzy, yes! Fuck me!" Rosalie called out.

At nearly the same time, I heard Bella lustfully crying out, "Yeah, Em, just that like that. Oh you feel so good, oh yes! Fuck me, Em!" Her words pushed me over the edge as I remembered her saying things like that to me when it was my dick buried inside of her.

"Alice..." I moaned before thrusting into her a few more times. I felt the orgasm hit me, and I pushed as deep into her as I could. Just as I began to come, I felt her tighten around me, her voice whispering my name. I opened my eyes to look at her, and was surprised at how beautiful she looked as she came. Every inch of her body was glowing and her dry lips were formed into an 'O' as she squeezed her eyes shut, her head falling back a little. Her hands were fisted into my shirt, and I stared in amazement.

As beautiful and wonderful as she was, she wasn't my Bella. I looked over to see Bella's forehead resting on Emmett's shoulder, the two of them still, yet breathing hard. His arms were wrapped around her waist, while her fingers shook a little as her hands lay on his shoulders. I couldn't see her face, but Emmett's eyes were closed, and he was struggling to catch his breath.

Rosalie and Jasper weren't quite done yet, and as she continued to slide up and down his shaft, her voice grew louder and louder. Finally, just as he bit down on her breast, she screamed out and her head fell back, the tips of her long hair licking at Jasper's knees. He pumped into her a few more times before clutching her body to his, stilling as he released inside of her. When I turned my head, I saw Alice's eyes fixed on them, a concerned look on her face. I reached up and hooked my finger under her chin, pulling her eyes back to meet mine. I smiled reassuringly at her, and she sighed, nodding a little. I leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly, our eyes staying connected the whole time, then reached up to place little kisses on the tip of her nose, and then her forehead. I moved my mouth to her ear and whispered softly so that only she would hear, "He loves you. This won't change that."

She nodded and then wrapped her arms around my shoulders, hugging me tightly as she nestled her face against my neck. We sat together for a few moments before she leaned back, and we noticed that the other girls were getting off the sofa. I smiled at her one last time, and she slowly stood up, my dick enjoying the last few sensations of her body as she let go of me.

I looked over as Bella quickly grabbed a robe that was laying on the floor next to the sofa. She looked at me as she slid the silky fabric over her body, and a hesitant look crossed her face. I flashed a little smile, and she seemed to instantly relax. I raised my hips and I pulled my pants back up and into place.

As everyone adjusted their clothes, the boys fixing their pants and the girls finding robes to put on, Rosalie began to speak. "Well, this was fun. We're sorry you boys missed the ball game. If you still want to go, we can get dressed and take you, otherwise..." Her eyes wandered over to Emmett, and the two of them smiled knowingly at each other.

"Sorry boys, but get the fuck out of my house. I got some business with my woman," Emmett said, growling as he stood and lurched toward Rose. His arms wrapped around her and she squealed, yelling at him as he lifted her up off the ground.

Alice went to Jasper, standing in front of him for several seconds before he leaned down and kissed her, lacing his fingers with hers. He pulled her along side him and toward the door, and I watched as she looked lovingly at him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"So you boys up for another game night next month?" Rose asked, looking back and forth at Jasper and I, as Emmett stood behind her, his arms holding her tightly to his chest.

Jasper simply smiled, looking down into Alice's eyes. "Whatever Alice wants." She smiled up at him and they disappeared into the hallway.

Bella stood silently near the door, and I made my way to her, pulling her into my arms.

"If you want to, honey. I'll do whatever you ask." She smiled at me, leaning her head toward the door. We began walking toward it, and as we passed by Emmett and Rose, she leaned forward a bit.

Her voice was low, but filled with an emotion that I thought sounded like desire. "Next time, Eddie boy, you're mine." Her lips turned up into a smirk, and Emmett pulled her back into him.

"Come on," Bella whispered, and she pulled me out of the room.

The drive home was quiet, and I wondered what Bella was thinking. She seemed nervous, and I wondered if what had happened would change the way we were together. I didn't want it to—I wanted it to be something that bonded us together. I had no idea how long she would want to play these games, but I figured we had plenty of time to discuss that.

A little while later, as we lie in our bed, my lips kissing every inch of her body, she spoke. "Are you okay with this? With what happened tonight?" It was a whisper, and I could hear the worry in her tone.

I stopped, leaning up on my elbow to look into her eyes. "Bella, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. If you're happy, if that's what it takes to make you happy, then I'll do it. You know I'd do anything for you."

She continued to look at me, her expression clearly anxious. "Yeah?" she sighed.

I nodded. "Yeah."

The smile that crossed her face was bright and filled with love, and she pulled my face toward her, her lips meeting mine. I shifted my body and gently slid into her warm, slick folds, connecting us in more than just the physical sense. Our tongues tangled, exploring each others mouths, and in that moment I knew that no matter what she asked of me, I'd do it. She was the one for me—no one else would ever do to me the things she did. I loved her, and she loved me, and no matter what games we might play, as long as she came home with me—as long as she was in our bed—I was a winner, and she was my prize.

~/o\~/o\~/o\~

**A/N: So, I'm thinking this might be fun to continue. I'm picturing Edward fucking Rose in the shower…with Alice riding Emmett in the tub…while Jasper goes down on Bella on the counter. What do you think? Interested? :)**


End file.
